Bade's Text Fight
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: This is what I think Beck and Jade's text fight might have been


Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

* * *

><p>From Beck<p>

To Jade

Quit picking on Tori. She had a hard enough day as it is. U don't need 2 make it worse

From Jade

To Beck

But I enjoy making it worse

From Beck

To Jade

I'm warning u 2 stop it right now

From Jade

To Beck

What r u gonna do about it? Time me out again

From Beck

To Jade

Where did that come from?

From Jade

To Beck

Well u were a big jerk that day.

From Beck

To Jade

4give me 4 not wanting u 2 b mean 2 my friend

From Jade

To Beck

4give me 4 not liking the girl who kiss you on her second day of school

From Beck

To Jade

Get over it already. It's been a long time

From Jade

To Beck

You r so insensitive!

From Beck

To Jade

And u r just a beacon of sensitivity and compassion. Sarcasm intended

From Jade

To Beck

Ur still in trouble w/ me 4 acting like a jerk last month

From Beck

To Jade

I wasn't acting like a jerk. You were

From Jade

To Beck

No I wasn't. I just don't like Vega. She's taking u away from me

From Beck

To Jade

Insecure much?

From Jade

To Beck

No. Just not blind much. If she starts with me but I fight back I'm the one that gets in a pickle

From Beck

To Jade

R u pregnant?

From Jade

To Beck

WHAT!

From Beck

To Jade

Well u mentioned pickles

From Jade

To Beck

No I'm not pregnant and u know what I mean. Vega was just as much at fault as me Beck

From Beck

To Jade

Mayb but SHE doesn't torture you whereas **you **torture her. Besides you overdid it. You had that coming

From Jade

To Beck

Yeah that's why I **didn't **listen to you

From Beck

To Jade

It's annoying how you don't listen to me

From Jade

To Beck

I'll listen 2 u when u r not being stupid. What if I said the same thing 2 u that u said 2 me

From Beck

To Jade

I would listen 2 u

From Jade

To Beck

Yeah right

From Beck

To Jade

I 3 u but some things u do annoy me. Besides if u didn't listen 2 me y were u mad at me 4 what I said

From Jade

To Beck

b/c u shouldn't have said it in the first place and speaking of which

From Beck

To Jade

When were we speaking of which

From Jade

To Beck

I'm speaking of which and u better say yes

From Beck

To Jade

Or else what?

From Jade

To Beck

Or else I'm going 2 b pissed

From Beck

To Jade

What else is new?

From Jade

To Beck

U knew what u said would piss me off!

From Beck

To Jade

It fun 2 piss u off sometimes

From Jade

To Beck

WHAT! OKAY WHAT!

From Beck

To Jade

Yeah in fact you-

From Jade

To Beck

Sent 2 soon lucky 4 u and DO NOT finish that sentence

From Beck

To Jade

Fine but u have 2 admit I'm rite

From Jade

To Beck

If u were rite I would admit it

From Beck

To Jade

Y don't u just make up w/ Tori already

From Jade

To Beck

I'm still mad at her cause of what you said when I called her stupid

From Beck

To Jade

Wait a second. You're mad at **her **for something **I **did. Explain that!

From Jade

To Beck

I h8 Vega. I 3 u

From Beck

To Jade

I don't want u 2 h8 Tori. U 2 could b good friends

From Jade

To Beck

I will NEVER b friends with the b with an itch that kissed you and took precious time from my relationship with u

From Beck

To Jade

It wasn't as if it lasted a long time anyway

From Jade

To Beck

I don't care. Vega is a loser but she always wins.

From Beck

To Jade

IT ISN'T A CONTEST and if it were you would win

From Jade

To Beck

STOP! BUG OFF ABOUT VEGA ALREADY. If u like her so much mayb u should date her!

From Beck

To Jade

U do know I have gotten mad at her 2 b4 don't u

From Jade

To Beck

Yes and the day **after **you got mad at her u got mad at me 4 embarrassing her

From Beck

To Jade

U deserved that

From Jade

To Beck

Says you

From Beck

To Jade

It's not like u never get mad at me!

From Jade

To Beck

Yeah but when I do I don't do it the way you do

From Beck

To Jade

What's the difference?

From Jade

To Beck

You acted cold 2 me for a full day

From Beck

To Jade

Sorry. That wasn't called 4

From Jade

To Beck

TY

From Beck

To Jade

YW


End file.
